


A Not So Noble Confession

by orphan_account



Series: KuroTsuki Victorian AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, nobleman!Kuroo, servant!Tsukishima, slight Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou likes all of his staff.But he loves Tsukishima Kei.





	A Not So Noble Confession

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.tettsuroo.tumblr.com/)

“Your tea is ready, Sir Kuroo.”

“Thank you, Yaku, do I have anything else planned tonight?”

“When Tsukishima is finished preparing dessert he’ll be giving you another lesson in History, but other than that you are free, Sir Kuroo.”

“Okay, thank you, that will be all. Please keep my door shut until it is time. I don’t wish to be disturbed.”

“Yes, Sir Kuroo.” Yaku shut the door, a polite gesture and smile on his face as the back of his black tail coat was the last thing he saw.

Kuroo brought the tea up to his lips, still warm, and a slight hint of mint, just how he liked it. Yaku always was the best at making tea. Though the way he always addressed him as ‘Sir’ did feel like it was a bit over the top, you could just consider it one of the many downsides of coming from a well off family.

Kuroo Tetsurou, or ‘Sir Kuroo’ as most of the estate called him, was the heir to his parent’s company, their fortune as producing one of the leading newspapers in the country.

Where he was from etiquette and studying were more important than anything else, his parents had always told him that if he didn’t know how to lead from a young age, then what good was it going to do to leave all their hard work onto him.

Ever since the age when he was old enough to learn how to read and write, Kuroo had been thrust with tutor after tutor teaching him everything he needed to know to be successful. In a way, you could say that he was one of those people who were born with a silver spoon, not even just with tutoring, but his clothes were top of the line, made by the families personal designers, The Yamamoto’s.

They had pristine carriages whenever they would leave their estate for travel and Kuroo would make sure never to leave the house without a member of his staff. Everywhere he went he was certain people knew how important he was.

All of his staff were special to him.

He had Yaku, his skilled tea maker and personal butler, the one who took care of him, laid out his clothes in the morning and did all of the housework. He also had the maids, Yachi and Shimizu, though they were always quiet and tended to what his parents requested of them. He had chefs, gardeners, and tutors for every subject, but none of them he seemed to care about as much as history tutor, Tsukishima.

He was only a mere two years younger than him and Kuroo had been enamored with him since the day they met.

They picked him up off the street when he was a young boy, Kuroo’s parents had always been interested in charity work that involved orphans like that. They put him through a lot of training, originally it was going to be he who was going to be Kuroo’s personal butler, but then they learned Tsukishima had an incredible memory and a knack for history.

For the past several years every evening had been immersed with a visit from him. Kuroo wasn’t really one for courting people or saying that he had many friends, but Tsukishima was special to him. He adored all of his servants, but he _loved_ Tsukishima.

_Knock. Knock._

As if he had the most perfect timing, a knock appeared on the closed oak door of his private bedroom, right after Kuroo took another sip of his tea, setting it down on top of the small desk in the back of the room. From behind him he could see the sun starting to set, painting the room a peculiar shade of orange as he waited so eagerly for whomever was at the door to make an introduction.

“It’s Tsukishima.” He always had been slightly more informal than all of the other servants, most likely because he was one of the few who didn’t grow up in a background like this, but Kuroo couldn’t say he blamed him. There was something about that that seemed so much more enticing to him.

“Come in.” Kuroo tried to hide the excitement in his voice, he always did seem to get a little excited when he got to spend time alone with Tsukishima like this.

It felt like time was moving that much slower as he waited for the turn of the metal handle on the door. He couldn’t help but wonder if Tsukishima would be wearing the usual outfit the estate gave him, or if because it’s late out that he would be donned in casual pajamas. He sincerely hoped for the latter.

“Good evening, Sir Kuroo. Yaku has already informed me that he has already given you some tea, but the head chef notifies me that you have yet to have your dessert, I hope you don’t mind me intruding on you with some strawberry short cake.” Tsukishima shut the door behind him, and Kuroo noted the book in his left hand and two slices of cake on a plate in his right.

Outside of being really good at remembering things and liking history, Tsukishima also had a certain art for baking. He wasn’t a part of the kitchen staff, but the family more than welcomed him to use the kitchen from time to time. It wasn’t that uncommon for him to entertain Kuroo with some sweets, strawberries always had been Tsukishima’s favorite.

Of course, Kuroo wouldn't mind if they did some other kind of entertaining from time to time.

“Your intrusions are welcome at any time, _Kei_.”

“I thought I told you to stop calling me that?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, almost scowling.

It was always hard to tell if he was really mad or not, but Kuroo knew the truth. He had spent enough time with him to notice that way he turned his head to the side, a subtle shade of pink overcoming his cheeks, it seemed to be accentuated by the sunset, and Kuroo couldn’t help but think how adorable it was.

“Sorry, force of habit. How about we skip the studying tonight? I have something else I would like to do instead.” Kuroo pried, he found himself being in a good mood today and wanted to see just how far he could tempt the waters with what he was about to do.

He slid the book that Tsukishima had just placed on the table off to the far side, keeping it out of reach for his favorite servant. He let his other hand carelessly fall on top of Tsukishima’s, making the poor boy jump for a second. Kuroo had heard time and time again about how cold his hands were, and that look was reciprocated on Tsukishima’s face.

“Are you plotting something? You know I’m only here to help you study.” That formal tone that Tsukishima had spent so long trying to keep up seemed to break, his voice withdrawing back to a casual one.

Kuroo couldn’t help but think it was cute, and the way that his glasses caught a slight reflection of the sunset, it was dangerous.

“I’m not plotting anything. I just think there are more ways to make better use of our time than by studying.” Kuroo tried to hide his smirk, he always knew he could be a little troublesome when he wanted to be. He knew just how to get his way, and that was no different when he was with Tsukishima.

He enjoyed his presence and that little unfazed look in his eyes, it was so different from all of the other servants. Tsukishima was different. Maybe it was because of his orphan upbringing, or the way his dialect went from proper to casual in the matter of a second, but Kuroo was infatuated with the boy. If he had only made his feelings to him a little more clear, there would be nothing stopping Kuroo from turning him into more than just his favorite servant.

“Are you free tomorrow? I would like you to accompany me shopping, there’s a new outfit I had the Yamamoto’s tailor for me and I would like you to come with me to try it on. There’s a ball tomorrow night as well. We can take the private carriage and go in the afternoon if none of the other house staff are busy occupying you.” He used this fine time to change the subject, using his hand to brush up the sleeve of Tsukishima, exposing more of his pale arm to him as his index and middle finger lightly drew circles on the back of his wrist.

“I don’t have anything planned.” Tsukishima’s gazed dropped, like he was giving in, and Kuroo thought that he liked that expression on his face. He was a gentlemen, but he still wanted to see how far he could go tonight. “Are you courting someone? A woman perhaps? Or are you and Sir Bokuto just meeting up tomorrow night for a party?”

The ‘Bokuto’ he spoke about was Kuroo’s childhood friend, Bokuto Koutarou, another wealthy person from one of the estates nearby. The two of them always did seem to be quite troublemakers. Kuroo always knew it did cause their parents a great deal of grief, and the last time the two of them got together, he had to have Tsukishima come and pick him up. Actually, that didn’t sound like such a bad idea right now.

“Nothing of the sort. You know I have turned down everyone my father has intended for me to marry. Though, I would say there’s someone I am interested in, maybe you know him. He’s tall, blond, has glasses, he’s wearing this white shirt and black pants, and he’s-“

“Don’t joke about something like that. You know that house servants are not supposed to be with their masters in that way, especially when the two of them are the same sex.” Tsukishima pulled away, it wouldn’t have been the first time Kuroo tried to seduce him, with his hands running up the undersides of Tsukishima’s arms, trying to get a reaction out of him. He succeeded, but he wasn’t sure that was the kind of reaction that he wanted.

“Is that the only reason?” Kuroo pried once more, feeling slightly dejected as he rested one of his hands on the side of his face. “If you were a woman and someone from a noble family that you would let me court you? I’ve known you since we brought you in, Kei, you know I think social standings like that are impractical.”

“That may be so, but-“

“-I changed my mind.” Kuroo forced himself to abruptly cut him off.

He knew he couldn’t be mad at Tsukishima when he was right about all of this, but he knew he was quick to get depressed and would soon leave the room. He knew he should just be thankful he gets to have some alone time with him like this, but Kuroo was greedy and wanted more. even if he would never marry and grow old without continuing the ‘Kuroo’ family line, he would take that if he could spend it all with Tsukishima.

“I fear I have grown quite ill.” Kuroo faked a distressed tone in his voice, placing one of his hands on top of his head as if he had a fever. He knew in reality he was fine, but it was a part of Tsukishima’s training that he would take care of Kuroo. he didn’t want to study tonight and he feared if he did not do something soon that the whole mood would be soured. He wanted him to stay.

“Do you no longer wish to study? If that’s the case, then I shall go fetch Yaku and-“

“No, that’s not necessary, he always makes such a big deal out of it. I just need to lie down. Will you read me a bed time story tonight, Tsukki?” Another nickname Kuroo gave him, an abbreviation of his last name, he knew it was something that Tsukishima could tolerate a lot more than being called ‘Kei’, but he still didn’t miss the way that that his body perked up at the mere sound of it as Kuroo ran for his bed on the right side of the room.

It had already been perfectly made out from Yaku earlier, with the almost crimson red sheets and pillows lining the bed in perfect harmony, soft to the touch as he laid down on them. It was a shame though, he thought that if only he had still been in his day suit that Tsukishima could have had to help him change into his bed clothes. Another time maybe.

Another thing about Tsukishima was that he had the best voice, Kuroo could listen to it all day if he could. It had this certain rasp to it that made it sound almost enjoyable, even when he was chastising him he couldn’t help but want to listen to it some more.

Kuroo really adored Tsukishima.

“Alright, which will it be tonight?”

 

 

 

“They all lived happily ever after.”

Kuroo remained content with keeping his eyes closed on the bed, feeling his breathing move up and down as his body slowly lifted from his pillow.

He was on his stomach, with one pillow smashed up against the side of his head, leaving his other ear available as Tsukishima uttered the last words of what always had been one of his favorite fairy tales.

It was almost childish to think about, but for Kuroo, growing up in a household where he was constantly expected to have all of these responsibilities thrusted on him, whether that be with learning or proper etiquette in general, it was nice to get to be a child for a change. He was only seventeen, after all, and out of all of his servants, Tsukishima was the only one who seemed to respect that.

His words were soft and even though Kuroo had his eyes closed, he could still see him clearly in his mind as if he was still looking at him.

Tsukishima had just closed the book, the light noise of the pages being sealed back together echoed through the quiet room. Tsukishima was sitting in the wooden chair that was always kept by Kuroo’s bedside, it was an old rocking chair that his grandmother used to sit in before she passed a few years ago.

The mood was set by some lighting, a single old candle with a flame that was about to go out was the only thing that separated the two of them.

Tsukishima probably had a lazy, indolent expression on his face as he finished, he was guessing that he thought Kuroo was probably asleep, but Kuroo was a pro at acting, the way his body moved at a constant pace of up and down was all to make him think that he was asleep.

The room grew still, almost peaceful as the rocking from the chair came to a stop, and Kuroo could hear the sounds of Tsukishima’s shoes hitting against the wooden floor, he was getting ready to leave. Maybe Kuroo was being slightly selfish, but he really wished that he would stay. Tsukishima was his favorite, and if he only made his wants more clear, he would make him the happiest he could.

“I love you, Tsukki.” Kuroo cringed up in shock the second he heard his voice utter those words. What did he just say?

He knew what he just said, he had been thinking again and those flustered thoughts made their way to the surface. It was embarrassing, but he knew Tsukishima. He was humble and modest, he was someone a decent guy who grew up an orphan, out on the street and Kuroo’s family just so happened to take him in. He was also one of the few people that worked for the household that could fully put up with his antics, he was reliable, and for better or worse, Kuroo knew that he couldn’t do without him.

There was a pain in his chest as he forced himself to fall back into that rhythm of slow breathing, his body moving up and down on the bed.

Tsukishima had always been a rational person, he knew that if there was a slight chance that Kuroo was talking in his sleep that he would believe that. But just this time Kuroo wished that he wouldn’t be so rational, if he didn’t like him, he should tell him, that way Kuroo could put all of these feelings to rest, but instead he-

A sharp breath interrupted his train of thought, coupled with the sound of the book being placed down on the bedside table.

He found it almost odd, normally Tsukishima would have been making his way out of the room by now, with his quiet footsteps getting softer and softer, but instead he was still here, he could still sense him. Kuroo was trying to make sense of what he would want with him at this late hour. He didn’t fully understand the duties Tsukishima went through as house staff, but he knew they worked into the night after all of the household had already gone to bed. Was it wishful thinking to think that he was still here because he enjoyed his company?

He heard that same voice speak, the little rasp in it, it sounded muffled, probably from him holding his hand over his mouth. Kuroo wasn’t the observant type, but he made it a point to pick up on every little thing Tsukishima did. From how he walked to the way he held a book or a cup of tea in his hand, and most certainly how he spoke.

He was trying to be proper again, he could tell that much, and Kuroo couldn’t help but think it was cute. He always did the love the way Tsukishima tried so hard to fit in, maybe that was one of the many things that he admired so much about him.

It was only when he spoke that Kuroo felt like he truly could not keep his composure.

“I love you too, Sir Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aonther short little drabble, I've been writing a lot this week~
> 
> Okay so I was reading something the other night and it really inspired me to write this story where Kuroo comes from a noble family and Tsukki is his favorite staff member. It was a bit impulsive and a bit on the short side, but I still hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I don't write from Kuroo's POV very often so I hope I did him justice, this is also the first time I've written something from the Victorian 1800's era, so I hope I did a good job at capturing the aesthetic of it. 
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this and I wouldn't mind writing a longer fic that was similar to this.


End file.
